Farewell
by Plutonio Shoujo948
Summary: Las despedidas nunca habían sido su fuerte. Lágrimas y dolor era lo que cada adiós deparaba. Pero él no lloraba, se despedía en silencio. Siempre había sido juzgado entonces."No tiene sentimientos", decían. No podían estar más equivocados. Porque esta vez, fue la despedida más amarga a la que se haya enfrentado.
1. Presentimiento

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Para Teniente Jazmín Jäger y los chicos y chicas del grupo Rivetra fans.

* * *

~1~

Presentimiento

_«Cada ser viviente algún día morirá. _

_Estemos preparados para morir o no._

_Ese día seguramente vendrá.»*_

—Vogel im Kafïg, Hiroyuki Sawano, Shingeki no Kyojin OST.

*Traducción/adaptación hecha por la autora a partir de la versión inglesa de "Melonuffin".

Un horrible presentimiento se adueñó de Leví, aunque no lo demostró. Esa sensación incómoda de que algo malo está pasando, o que va a suceder, que te deja un mal sabor de boca, que te hace sentir intranquilo. Y odiaba sentirse así, que sus instintos ganados en tantas luchas se activaran de repente, posándose en el estomago como una fría mano de hierro.

Cualquiera que hubiera sabido de su estado mental en aquel momento, pensaría que exageraba, que estaba siendo pesimista. La titán hembra de cierto modo había sido derrotada, el bosque estaba tranquilo y se había dado la orden de retirada. Pero ese era problema, la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel lugar era demasiado real… era perturbadora.

Leví decidió regresar con su equipo entonces. El Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, o como la gente comúnmente los llamaba "Unidad Leví". Siendo él un soldado tan fuerte y eficiente (de hecho era conocido como "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad"), al punto que había sido nombrado Capitán, le habían permitido formar un escuadrón especial liderado por él. Por supuesto, este escuadrón estaba formado solo por los mejores soldados, aquellos que habían demostrado un excelente desempeño a la hora de luchar, gran sentido de compañerismo, trabajo en equipo y lealtad. Sin duda alguna, ellos eran la élite de la élite.

Leví y su equipo se habían separado minutos atrás. Habían estado juntos en la formación que Irving había planeado, en la parte más segura de la misma. Al llegar al bosque gigante se adentraron en él, y gracias a los sacrificios de un número considerable de soldados, Hanji e Irving lograron capturar al monumental titán que les perseguía. Con la esperanza de lograr saber quien se ocultaba en la nuca del gigante, y proteger a Eren a la vez, Leví les ordenó a sus subordinados que se alejaran de allí, y llevaran a Eren a un lugar seguro. La vida del joven soldado era muy valiosa, su poder como titán podría significar la victoria para la humanidad.

Pero mientras la Unidad Leví se alejaba del bosque junto a Eren, la titán hembra hizo una jugada inesperada. Mediante un grito bestial convocó a los titanes que se habían apostado en la entrada del bosque, y de alguna manera les ordenó que devoraran su cuerpo y así dejar a Irving y su grupo sin oportunidad de encontrar evidencia. Los soldados presentes entablaron entonces un pequeño combate contra los titanes, intentando "proteger" al titán hembra. Pero eran demasiados titanes para el reducido grupo, por lo que Irving ordenó la retirada. Pronto el cuerpo de aquella gigante comenzó a desvanecerse en vapor, al punto que nubló toda visibilidad que permitiera ver quien se ocultaba en la nuca del titán. Al cabo de un buen rato, los titanes parecieron terminar su trabajo. No quedó nada de aquel monumental cuerpo.

La misión había fallado. Tantos sacrificios que se habían hecho a lo largo de la precipitada huida, y no habían obtenido nada. Regresarían con las manos vacías, y con el dolor de que los que regresarían a las murallas, nuevamente, serían menos que los que habían salido.

Ya no había nada que hacer. Lo único que quedaba, era reorganizar la formación, atender a los heridos… y registrar las muertes y recoger los cuerpos dispersados por toda aquella área.

Ya preparándose para marcharse en búsqueda del escuadrón que lideraba, Leví fue detenido por Irving. El mayor le ordenó reabastecerse de gas y cuchillas primero. Leví vaciló un momento, ese sentimiento de que algo no estaba bien no había abandonado su mente. Sentía la urgencia de reunirse con ellos y saber qué había pasado durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados. No necesitaba más gas para moverse, pensaba. No había más titanes en el interior del bosque por lo que no era necesario buscar nuevas cuchillas. Y cuando lo pensó, ese fatal sentimiento y esa sensación en el estomago aumentaron. No tenía tiempo qué perder, debía reunirse con ellos. Después de todo eran un equipo, y los equipos necesitan a su líder, necesitan su guía. Necesitan estar juntos, trabajar solos no es una opción. Pero Irving insistió, y, sin dar ninguna explicación, le dio la orden.

"_Entendido. Confiaré en tus decisiones esta vez", _le dijo Leví en respuesta. No estaba nada de acuerdo con aquello, pero decidió hacer lo que se le había mandado. Después de todo no era alguien que desobedeciera a sus superiores, e Irving estaba por encima de su rango.

Saltando desde el árbol donde se había refugiado, Leví saltó con su equipo de maniobras y desapareció en la espesura del bosque para reabastecerse. Y, mientras lo hacía, la orden de retirada fue dada para todos usando las bengalas azules.

Los soldados apostados desde sus diferentes posiciones de inmediato acataron la orden. Comenzaron a reunirse en el exterior del bosque, a la espera de nuevas órdenes. Sabían de antemano que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, verificar los estados de sus equipos de maniobras, atender a los heridos, y muchas cosas más que de solo pensarlas sentían la nostalgia apoderarse de ellos.

El ambiente de tranquilidad se había alterado un poco. Alejándose de la entrada del bosque los soldados que iban llegando al punto de reunión se sentían todo menos tranquilos. Podían ver titanes a lo lejos, y luego del terrible escenario que muchos habían presenciado se sentían demasiado asustados como para siquiera pensar en luchar contra ellos. Y de hecho, muchos no querían hacerlo. No querían pelear, estaban aterrados. Solo querían volver a casa, y olvidarse del horror vivido. Los nervios carcomían a más de uno, que, desesperados, apenas podían soportar la lenta tortura al esperar a camaradas que parecían no llegar. Algunos llegaron un poco después al sitio de reunión… otros jamás lo hicieron.

Por su parte, Leví seguía desplazándose en medio del bosque. Su destino era llegar hasta donde habían dejado las carretas, y tomar los suplementos que necesitaba. Sería una parada rápida, y luego podría reunirse con su equipo.

Y mientras Leví se apresuraba para poder regresar y reunirse con una unidad que comenzaba a desintegrarse, Auro Bossard, Erd Gin, Gunter Schultz, y Petra Ral, luchaban juntos de nuevo, esta vez, por última vez en sus vidas.

.

.

.

Ese horrible presentimiento cambió repentinamente. Leví sintió entonces, que algo malo no pasaría, sino que estaba pasando. Justo en ese momento, mientras le faltaba poco para salir del bosque. Apresuró sus movimientos. Siempre había sido bueno con el uso del equipo de maniobras, por lo que acelerar no le sería tan difícil.

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio súbitamente atravesando el bosque y sus alrededores como un relámpago. Un grito fuera de lo común, que parecía provenir desde lo profundo del alma. Un grito que combinaba la carga sentimental de uno humano, y el aullido de una bestia. Un grito que aunque carecía de palabras, denotaba un dolor profundo, denotaba arrepentimiento, denotaba ira. Y, por un momento pareció que la tierra temblaba, y que las lejanas montañas se partirían en dos.

De inmediato todos supieron a quien pertenecía aquel potente gemido.

Leví supo que algo había pasado.

Sí, ese _algo_ que venía robándole la paz desde rato atrás finalmente se había cumplido.

Leví entonces retornó en dirección de donde provenía aquel sonido. Sin duda, lo llevaría hasta donde Eren y su equipo se habían dirigido cuando se separaron.

Leví llevaba varios años integrando la Legión de Reconocimiento. Años de luchas, sangre, sacrificios y lágrimas. Había presenciado muchas veces como otros soldados eran devorados por titanes. Como, una y otra vez, al salir de las murallas, aquellos monstruosos seres llevaban la muerte como parcas. Unas veces de forma tan súbita que indudablemente las víctimas ni se darían cuenta del momento decisivo en que partieron de este mundo. Otras veces, no eran tan afortunados. Tales fatales ocasiones eran casi como ver a un niño de cinco años arrancándole las alas a un insecto. Se suponía que años y años de presenciar tales escenas una y otra vez lo habían preparado. Que la muerte de los compañeros de batalla no le afectarían, en el sentido que aunque lamentaría sus pérdidas, éstas no le causarían ningún tipo de shock, no lo paralizarían, no cambiaría nada en él. La muerte es la muerte y punto. Nada puede revertirla. Ya lo sabía.

Pero, esta vez, ni los años de experiencia, ni las decenas de pérdidas que había presenciado, ni aun su vida pasada, le habían preparado para lo que vería.

Porque, cuando Leví se acercaría al punto donde se habían refugiado sus subordinados, su vida cambiaria, y, algo que pensó irremediablemente dormido en su corazón, despertaría.

La reunión nunca se daría. Al menos no como la esperaba. En lugar de ello, lo que tendría, sería una amarga reunión sin palabras.

* * *

_¡Hola y bienvenidos!_

_Farewell es una palabra inglesa que si bien se puede traducir como "adiós", su significado va mucho más allá de ello. No es el adiós que le dices a alguien cuando te estás despidiendo, como "adiós, nos vemos"; sino que es un adiós final. Es como decir, este es el último adiós, no habrá nada después de ello. Por ello es que es un término usado para referirse a jubilaciones y funerales._

_Aclarado esto, de antemano les agradezco por leer, comentar y seguir. Es para ustedes que los autores hacemos esto~ Gracias :D_

_Actualizo cada diez días, así que, hasta el 27._

~*~.~*~.~*~

**Sind die Jäger!**

—Fanfiction, 11 de Mayo de 2014.


	2. Heartbreaking

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Para Teniente Jazmín Jäger y los chicos y chicas del grupo Rivetra fans.

* * *

~_Heartbreaking_~

_«No ha quedado nada de ti_

_Puedo verlo en tu mirada_

_Entona el himno de los ángeles_

_Y di el adiós final.»*_

*.*.*

—Anthem of the Angels, Breaking Benjamin.

*Traducción/adaptación hecha por la autora.

*.*.*

El verde pasaba frente a sus ojos con velocidad. Árboles por doquier se alzaban majestuosamente hasta que sus copas oliva se perdían de vista, y césped del mismo color iban quedándose atrás, iban extendiéndose a lo lejos, delante, a los lados de él. Siguiendo la dirección del sonido de aquel grito bestial, Leví poco a poco se acercaba más a la dolorosa respuesta y confirmación que le esperaba.

El paisaje de verde y marrón cambió de repente. En un vistazo fugaz, notó que unos metros a su izquierda, un rastro de sangre, demasiado rojo, demasiado amplio conducía hasta un punto donde un charco reunía su punto final… y a la vez el origen. Gunter Schültz, uno de los miembros de su escuadrón, colgaba sin vida desde un árbol con su equipo de maniobras. La causa de muerte, como pudo notar, había sido una herida fatal en la nuca. Un destello de ira nació en su interior. Le habían arrebatado la vida a aquel soldado como si se tratara de un maldito titán.

Leví no dijo nada. Sus presentimientos resultaron ser ciertos. Pasó justo a su lado, y en silencio se despidió. Siguió avanzando, pero sin la prisa con la que una pequeña llama de esperanza podía empujarle. Quizás hubiera podido pensar que si se apresuraba aun podía _luchar_ junto a un equipo que se encontraba en problemas. Pero bien sabía que no sería de esa manera. Por más difícil y duro que fue para Eren, él había tomado la decisión de confiar en su equipo, por ello, Leví sabía que éste no tomaría la decisión de luchar por su cuenta. A menos que… a menos que algo tan drástico y fatal hubiera ocurrido como para que se transformara en titán. Solo una idea se le podía ocurrir como respuesta, solo una cosa podría haber sido el detonante para que Eren no lo soportara más y peleara. Desde que escuchó aquel grito cargado de significado del joven soldado al transformarse en titán, Leví supo que era demasiado tarde. _Nunca volvería a luchar junto su escuadrón de nuevo._

El cuerpo sin vida de su camarada quedó atrás, y Leví siguió avanzando por los aires gracias a su equipo de maniobras. El siseo del gas era lo único que podía escucharse en aquellos momentos, ya ni siquiera el eco de los gritos de angustia e ira de Eren permanecían flotando en el aire. Era una tranquilidad similar a la de rato atrás, pero esta era una tranquilidad falsa. Insultantemente falsa, perturbadora y cruel, como la de los depredadores cuando acechan a su presa. Un silencio maligno que se destruye con la emboscada y el ataque del que las presas no tienen ni una pequeña oportunidad de escapar.

El verde cambió, súbitamente. A lo lejos, de nuevo el rojo fatal acaparaba su visión. El punto final se alzaba frente a él. El punto de la reunión sin palabras para el que ninguna de sus anteriores batallas y experiencias lo había preparado.

Evidencias de peleas podían notarse. En los árboles cercanos notaba las grietas producidas por el equipo de maniobras. Rotas cuchillas que habían sido descartadas yacían en el suelo, reflejando un brillo fantasmal a la luz del sol. Otras, intactas, también parecían haber caído desde lo alto. No brillaban tanto como deberían a la luz del mediodía. Había sangre en ellas, y no se estaba evaporando como sucedía al herir a un titán. Partes aisladas que deberían estar ensambladas del equipo de maniobras estaban repartidas en una gran área del suelo. Señales de daños irreparables saltaban a la vista, abolladuras, cortes irregulares como si las correas de la cintura hubieran sido arrancadas con alguna especie de sierra enorme, los tanques del gas magullados y sin el precinto de seguridad que mantenía el gas adentro.

Sin duda alguna, una pelea había sido librada allí. Una pelea que pareció haber terminado abruptamente.

Y de hecho, fue así.

Siguiendo el rastro de equipos y trozos de tela repartidos en el césped, Leví encontró entonces a sus dueños.

El primero que vio fue a Erd, el líder que había designado en su ausencia. Gran parte del césped que le rodeaba se había manchado, tiñéndose de rojo. Un rojo vivo, húmedo, que indicaba que había pasado muy poco desde que se había machado. Una visión como esa no habría sido algo que una persona normal pudiera manejar tan fácilmente. La mayoría caería horrorizada de rodillas, y tendría otra serie de reacciones que no vale la pena mencionar.

Leví no. Ya había visto cosas así antes. Pero esta vez, le afectó de un modo más personal. Parecía que aquel luchador había sido devorado a medias por un titán. Pero al llevar la vista un poco más lejos de allí, supo que ningún titán lo había devorado de esa forma. Con el pesar reflejándose profundamente en su mirada, Leví siguió avanzando sin detenerse.

Su siguiente hallazgo comenzó a provocar que su corazón se acelerara. Había encontrado a Gunter, luego a Erd, y ahora había encontrado a Auro. Auro Bossard, uno de los miembros de mayor edad, pero con la fuerza y voluntad de un alma joven que quiere luchar. Como si solo durmiera, el hombre estaba bocabajo en el suelo, con una expresión cargada de profundo dolor en aquel rostro pálido. Parecía la expresión de impotencia, dolor e ira de alguien que ha fallado en el deber por el que ha luchado con tanta desesperación. ¿Qué clase de horrores había visto antes de morir como para que su rostro mostrara tales señales de tribulación? Sus ojos abiertos aun abiertos casi parecían dar la respuesta.

Leví continuó moviéndose, sin detenerse ni un momento. No necesitaba ver nada más, las respuestas eran claras. También él había muerto luchando.

Solo faltaba una persona. Una persona, que no sabía en qué estado encontraría. Tenía una referencia al ver al resto de sus camaradas, pero aun así no podía, ni quería pensar en cómo podría encontrarla a ella. Tal vez hubiera sido ideal hacerse una idea, y quizás así el shock no sería tan fuerte. Pero ninguna preparación mental _antes de_ serviría. Lo sabía de antemano.

La visión final apareció al llevar la vista al suelo. Mientras pasaba por uno de los árboles, notó algo que no debía estar allí. Nunca. Y, cuando llevó la vista hasta donde el tronco comenzaba a alzarse, su corazón se detuvo como si se congelara.

Vio entonces, la razón por la que la corteza de aquel árbol había cambiado a un tono tan diferente, oscuro y prohibido.

_Ella_, al igual que los demás, había alzado el vuelo con las Alas de la Libertad demasiado rápido.

_Sus_ ojos fue lo primero que los suyos propios encontraron. Ellos estaban abiertos todavía, una mirada que no veía nada, porque no quedaba nada de su dueña. Su brillo se había apagado, se había enfriado, aunque el color que enseñaban una vez había sido cálido y radiante.

Petra Ral, la única mujer que integraba su escuadrón, una valiente luchadora que tenía uno de los records más altos en muertes de titanes. Una joven que a pesar de ser tan determinada, fuerte, e incluso dura cuando se trataba de obedecer absolutamente a la cadena de mando, era amable, gentil y cariñosa. Sin querer, se había convertido en una especie de figura materna del equipo. Siempre preocupándose por los demás, por que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado, porque el café nunca faltara en las reuniones. Sin duda, todos en el escuadrón se habían encariñado con ella… Incluso _él_. Quizás más de lo que debía.

Leví hizo algo que no había hecho las tres veces anteriores. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente no podía irse así sin más. Era como si propio cuerpo insistiera de parar por un momento. Detuvo su avance, y bajó un par de metros al suelo pero sin posar sus pies en éste.

Una mezcla de sentimientos colisionaron en su corazón, comenzando a quebrarlo. Dolor, ira, amargura, más dolor. ¿Eso es a lo que se nombra como "un corazón que se rompe"?

La contempló unos momentos. También las espadas yacían a sus costados, caídas de sus manos sin vida. Ella también había luchado hasta el final. Su rostro se había manchado, de una manera en la que jamás debería hacerlo. El viento corría suavemente, jugando con su cabello. Un recuerdo pasó veloz por su mente, cuando la brisa era muy fuerte y la despeinaba, y ella se recogía el cabello detrás de la oreja para evitar que saliera disparado en todas direcciones.

Leví cerró sus ojos un instante. Nunca más la vería recogerse el cabello de ese modo. Ni ruborizarse ligeramente cuando algún superior alababa sus habilidades en combate, o temblar ligeramente cuando _él _le hacía alguna observación. Ni la vería sonreír con amabilidad como cada vez que le llevaba una taza de humeante café que ella misma preparaba, o reír por las tonterías que Erd y Gunter hacían. O fruncir el ceño disgustada, cuando Auro intentaba imitarlo hasta en la manera de vestir y ella le reclamaba que dejara de hacerlo.

Leví no lloró. Pero casi deseó poder hacerlo. O tal vez lloraba en su interior, y el shock había sido tal que no se daba cuenta de ello. Sí, todo aquello le había sido devastador. Su mirada lo reflejaba. En aquellos ojos duros, en una mirada mortificada se asomaba el dolor de su alma. Al igual que el sentimiento de impotencia, la culpa y la angustia.

_Les he fallado. No merezco su perdón, pero prometo que los vengaré, a cada uno de ustedes. Sus voluntades me acompañarán siempre, cada día, en cada lucha, cada vez que vea las Alas de nuestros uniformes. Sus sacrificios no serán en vano._

Las palabras no salieron jamás de sus labios. Recordó como, tan poco tiempo atrás, le había transmitido palabras similares, tan sinceras como estas, a un soldado que estaba entrando en las moradas de la muerte. Recordaba la expresión de paz de aquel hombre, ya durmiendo para siempre. Porque él sabía que su vida no sería malgastada, y que su voluntad de luchar sería tomada en la espalda del soldado en quien la humanidad había puesto sus esperanzas. Recordó entonces también que _ella_ había estado con _él_ en aquel momento. Que _ella_ lo había escuchado, que _ella_ había derramado lágrimas de tristeza ante su compañero caído. Que _ella_ le había asegurado convencida, que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas.

Pero ahora lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, las palabras que debía transmitir, jamás llegarían a sus interlocutores destinados. Erd, Gunter, Auro, Petra, nunca escucharían las palabras de ánimo de su líder, dándoles la paz y la valentía para entrar en la noche.

Porque ya habían entrado en ella.

Porque nunca las podrían escuchar, por más que las repitiera, por más que las gritara.

Porque era demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Anthem of the Angels es una de mis canciones de favoritas. Es tan hermosa y triste a la vez que me deja sin palabras. T_T Pensé que se acomodaría bien al capítulo, como un pequeño tributo a aquella silente reunión final._

_~*~.~*~.~*~_

**_Sind die Jäger!_**

—Fanfiction, 22 de Mayo de 2014.


	3. Revancha

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Para Teniente Jazmín Jäger y los chicos y chicas del grupo Rivetra fans.

* * *

3. Revancha.

_«Abandonado_

_vivo para aquellos que perdí en el camino._

_Y no puedo_

_recordar como todo empezó a quebrarse. (…)»*_

—Fade Away, Breaking Benjamin.

*Traducción/adaptación hecha por la autora.

~.~*~.~

Qué pasó exactamente después de encontrar a la última víctima de aquella masacre, Leví no podía recordarlo. Fue como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, como si automáticamente su cerebro se hubiera estado borrando mientras esos momentos transcurrían. Simplemente, de un momento a otro, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, cayó en cuenta que se estaba moviendo. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera ido de aquel desolado lugar por sí solo.

Y tal vez así era. Como cuando automáticamente y sin poder controlarlo la adrenalina se dispara en un momento de crisis, y sin saber cómo, hacemos cosas increíbles que normalmente no podríamos realizar. Tal vez, su mente y su corazón, incapaces de seguir presenciando aquel horror, habían provocado que ascendiera de nuevo y se marchara.

Incluso por un momento se preguntó si de alguna manera había estado dormitando mientas avanzaba y lo que había visto había sido un sueño. Y de hecho, por un momento aquello se sintió irreal, como si de verdad solo fuera producto de su mente. ¿Por qué motivo serían ellos vencidos tan fácilmente? ¡Ellos eran la élite de la élite, él mismo los había escogido! ¡No era un mero grupo de cadetes que era derrotado con facilidad!

.

.

.

Pero la realidad le golpeó de nuevo. No, no había sido un sueño. Su equipo había sido aniquilado. No podía culparlos, ellos eran humanos después de todo. No eran invencibles. Comenzó a lamentarlo. No, no eran invencibles… Pero no los culpaba, de hecho se culpaba él. Por no haber llegado a tiempo.

_El hubiera no existe_, se recordó. Recordó sus propias palabras sobre las decisiones. Y trató de luchar con los sentimientos de culpa, con el arrepentimiento, normales después de todo.

¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? Se preguntó para distraerse. No recordaba qué dirección había tomado cuando se alejó de aquel árbol manchado de carmesí. Bajó la mirada automáticamente al recordar aquel árbol que más que una bendición de la naturaleza y un símbolo de vida, se había convertido en un cómplice y un arma asesina. Notó entonces por qué se deslizaba en esa dirección con su equipo de maniobras.

En el suelo había pisadas. Pisadas monumentales, secuelas de césped pisoteado delineando el contorno de las plantas de los pies de aquel inclemente titán. Sí, porque a diferencia de Eren, no se podía considerar como humano una criatura que toma la forma de un monstruo y aun con su consciencia humana intacta asesina sin piedad. Solo se le podía acreditar el título de aquellas bestias que venían haciendo lo mismo a lo largo de decenas de años, aunque éstas no poseían el raciocinio que permite distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto.

Las pisadas se veían cercanas entre sí. Si aquel titán estaba corriendo, llevaba una baja velocidad. ¿Se estaría quedando sin fuerzas? Si así era, Leví no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de vencerle.

Pronto avistó al titán hembra. Estaba a una distancia algo lejana, pero llegaría con rapidez allí. No se movía, pudo notar. ¿Qué había pasado? Tuvo la respuesta cuando la vio levantarse, lista para seguir huyendo. Alguien luchaba con ella.

Se trataba de uno de los soldados nuevos en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y, por lo que veía, estaba a punto de seguir al titán hembra y luchar contra ella. Leví no lo permitió, era peligroso. Podría terminar muerto, como su escuadrón.

Mikasa le reclamó a Leví por haberla detenido. Ni siquiera le importó que se tratara de un superior, y ya de por sí lo que sentía por él era bastante cercano a la aversión. Leví le había dado una golpiza a Eren no mucho tiempo atrás, y ese día ella había jurado que lo haría pagar por esto.

Leví le indicó que retrocediera. Seguirían al titán hembra, pero desde una distancia prudente. Mikasa obedeció, y le explicó a Leví lo que había sucedido. Que Eren había sido derrotado, y que su oponente se lo había tragado entero. También le explicó su teoría de que él siguiera con vida, y que se encontraba alojado en la boca del titán hembra. Leví fue menos optimista. Pensaba que tal vez el titán quería devorarlo. Y eso le molestaba. Después de tanto esfuerzo, después de tanto luchar, después de semejante sacrificio, ¿había muerto su escuadrón en vano?

Mikasa, totalmente convencida, le aseguró que Eren seguía con vida. Porque así quería creerlo, ella no podía imaginar perder lo último que le quedaba. Eren era todo lo que tenía, a Eren le debía la vida. Ella se había jurado a sí misma protegerlo siempre, nunca le daría la espalda, nunca permitiría que algo malo le pasara. No podía imaginar su vida sin Eren; perderlo, sería como morir en vida. Por eso quería convencerse, quería creer, que él seguía vivo.

Y así lo aseguró, con un tinte amenazador en su voz.

Leví, como siempre, no se dejó llevar por las palabras de los demás, y en este caso de Mikasa, quien quería recuperar a Eren desesperadamente. No estaba seguro de que Eren estuviera con vida, aunque esperaba que fuera así. Así que, prudentemente, sin dar esperanzas que pudieran terminar siendo falsas, dio su respuesta.

"_Eso espero"._

Mikasa frunció el ceño. En definitiva, aquel soldado no le agradaba. Claramente le estaba llevando la contraria. Lo culpó directamente de lo ocurrido, alegando que si hubiera protegido a Eren, éste no hubiera sido secuestrado por un gigante casi invencible.

Leví calló por un momento. En su interior nació por un momento la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chiquilla a hablarle así? Ella no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo. Ella no sabía nada. Ella no había estado presente cuando todo su escuadrón había luchado y finalmente había sido masacrado para darle tiempo a Eren de huir y protegerse. Eren fue quien decidió luchar, y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo había acabado siendo cuasi devorado por la titán hembra.

Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Leví en un corto instante. Pero entonces, al ver la determinación de Mikasa y ningún tipo de remordimiento por la osadía de haberle hablado así luego de todo lo que había pasado, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Comprendió entonces el porqué esa gran determinación de la chica en salvar a Eren, el porqué insistía tanto en que Eren seguía vivo. Esa soldado con quien ahora perseguía al titán hembra, se trataba de aquella chica que había estado en el juicio de Eren y quien según los reportes, había estado a su lado desde que perdió a sus padres. "La amiga de infancia de Eren", fueron las palabras con las que resumió aquello.

Leví pensó entonces en una forma de terminar con aquello sin ponerse en riesgos. Ahora que sabía que esa chica era Mikasa Ackerman, sabía que ella no desistiría de salvar a Eren, aun si ponía su propia vida en riesgo. El plan propuesto era simple: rescatar a Eren y huir de inmediato.

Mikasa aceptó la propuesta, no sin replicar antes. Quería matar a aquella titán. Sabía bien que había matado a sus compañeros, debía pagar por ello, por atacar a Eren, por secuestrarlo con propósitos desconocidos. Pero al final obedeció, y tras instrucciones de Leví, se posicionó al frente para llamar la atención del enemigo.

Leví por su parte se dedicó a atacar. Podían verse las llamas de la ira refulgiendo como halos de fuego en sus ojos grises. La titán hembra lo miró de reojo. Vio esa mirada ardiente determinada a acabar con ella, vio la venganza pura reflejada en ellos.

Comenzó a acelerar el paso. Pero solo un poco, ya estaba muy cansada, era la segunda vez que tomaba la forma de titán por ese día, había tenido que regenerarse luego de los ataques propinados por la Unidad Leví y más tarde Eren; no podría soportar mucho. Leví se preparó para atacar, enfundando las cuchillas.

Ella intentó sorprenderlo con un ataque sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta repentinamente, y llevó el puño al frente con la intención de derribarlo y matarle. Pero la sorprendida fue ella. De cierta manera, había caído en su propia trampa. Con velocidad increíble, como si hubiera planeada que así pasaran las cosas, Leví avanzó en su gigantesco brazo, girando rápidamente, y cortándolo con una agilidad increíble.

Por un momento solo se vio el destello de las espadas en un círculo girando alrededor del brazo. Era casi imposible de seguir con la vista. El brillo de ira y venganza en los ojos de Leví fue lo último que aquella titán vio antes de que éste enterrara con fuerza las espadas en sus ojos cegándola por completo.

Sin esperar a que las cuchillas terminaran de partirse, Leví saltó hacia atrás y desenfundó unas nuevas, haciendo que el rápido movimiento al ensartarlas en las empuñaduras las hiciera brillar a la luz del sol por un momento. Leví atacó de nuevo, con la misma velocidad que antes, o quizás más rápido. De un momento a otro, estaba cortando el torso y al siguiente había cortado las piernas; y como si no fuera suficiente, le dio una potente cortada en la cabeza que la terminó derrumbando estruendosamente. Leví siguió atacando, cortando ligamentos, moviéndose de un lado a otro. No tendría ningún tipo de consideración, le haría tanto daño como pudiera, la haría pagar por todas las personas que arrojó a las puertas de la muerte ese día. Por Mina Carolina, por Iván, por Ness, por Siz, por Erd, por Gunter, por Auro, por Petra, por todos esos soldados cuyos nombres desconocía pero cuyas voluntades llevaría para siempre consigo.

Sus ataques comenzaron a dar mejores resultados. Pronto los brazos del titán, incapaces de sostenerse, comenzaron a caer. Incluso la cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando expuesto el cuello.

Mikasa vio en ello la oportunidad que necesitaba. Podría ser el momento decisivo, podría matarla y lograr saciar sus deseos de venganza. Estaba decidida, lo haría. Al diablo la promesa de solo tomar a Eren y huir. Era probablemente la última oportunidad de lograr su cometido.

Pero Mikasa estaba cometiendo un gran error. Leví lo vio venir. Vio como aquella gigante aun a punto de desfallecer levantaba su brazo para aplastarla contra el árbol. Dos cosas hicieron que actuara entones como lo hizo. Uno, no podía permitir que más soldados murieran. Dos, sería como la escena que atrás no había visto y que nunca querría presenciar.

Leví sacó a Mikasa del camino y aterrizó de golpe en la mano del titán hembra. De inmediato un profundo dolor lo recorrió como una potente corriente eléctrica desde su pie hasta su cabeza, dándole una leve jaqueca que tardaría un rato en irse. Su rostro mostró una mueca de dolor, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para soportar el impacto inicial. Se había lesionado la pierna.

Aquello supondría un problema a la hora de manejar el equipo de maniobras. Pero Leví no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, y saltó hacia arriba de inmediato. Aun en el aire, giró con aquella gracia y rapidez de nuevo, y seccionó de un solo corte la boca del enemigo. Automáticamente los músculos y ligamentos cedieron, abriendo la boca grotescamente. Leví sacó a Eren de inmediato, y comenzó a alejarse.

Mikasa por su parte aterrizó en un árbol. Por un momento la determinación de acabar con la titán hembra seguía presente, pero al ver que Eren estaba a salvo, pareció olvidarlo por un momento, incluso la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro. Pero Leví debía asegurarse de que la muchacha no fuera a cometer alguna estupidez de nuevo. Aunque habían derrotado al enemigo y éste parecía ya estar al límite de sus fuerzas, no se podían confiar. Lo más prudente era salir de allí, antes de que se regenerara y les causara más problemas. Además, Leví ya no podía luchar por los momentos.

Leví no esperó una respuesta de parte de ella. Puso en marcha su equipo, y avanzó en dirección a la salida. Era prioritario salir con vida de allí y procurar que Eren se mantuviera a salvo. O todos los sacrificios hechos aquella fatídica mañana serían en vano.

Mikasa tomó la decisión correcta. Dejó de lado sus deseos de vengarse, y escogió proteger a Eren. Siguió a Leví, siempre observando de cerca a Eren, y no habló en el resto del camino.

Pero en el fondo, a pesar de su aversión inicial hacia el soldado mayor, estaba agradecida de que él haya salvado a Eren.

* * *

_Aviso, reitero y recalco que bajo ningún concepto estoy alentando un Leví x Mikasa ni mucho menos un Eren x Leví. Como diríamos en inglés: **HELL, NO!**_

_Simplemente narré la lucha de Mikasa, Leví y Annie, tomando en cuenta pensamientos y sentimientos. Además, pienso que después de todo lo que pasó, lo mínimo que podía hacer Mikasa era estar agradecida de que Eren haya sido salvado, pues nunca lo hubiera podido hacer sola…_

_Disculpen si mis aclaraciones les molestan, pero no quiero que se vayan a hacer ideas y se entusiasmen con algo de lo que nunca escribiré u_u_

_Honestamente, esa pregunta de Mikasa me molestó un poco. Me quedé como "oye ¿que no viste que todo el escuadrón especial murió para protegerlo?" la decisión de luchar la tomó Eren, ni Leví ni nadie tuvo que ver con ello… pero bueno, son cosas que pasan xD y de cierto modo ella se sentiría hacia Eren como Leví con su equipo: que había fallado en protegerlo… y ya mejor me callo antes que los fans de Mikasa me maten… pero en fin… ¡no me silenciarán!_

*se esconde y deja una nota con sus palabras finales*

_gracias por seguir leyendo, hasta el próximo capítulo.»_

_~*~.~*~.~*~_

**_Sind die Jäger!_**

—Fanfiction, 08 de Julio de 2014.


End file.
